


Partners

by daenyara



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, rosa diaz is so hot and i'm too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: Rosa gets clingy when she’s jealous.





	Partners

[Originally posted by nessa007](https://tmblr.co/ZV7cCv2gS3Bt8)

A perfect case. Lots of evidence to piece together, people following your lead and a chance to bust some of the most dangerous criminals in New York… That was what you were working on these days, and you couldn’t have been more satisfied with the results. Your career at the FBI had finally taken off, after years of hard work, and it was all thanks to this case.

As if that wasn’t enough, you were deeply in love with an incredible woman who happened to be a very hot detective from the NYPD, and she had recently agreed to move in together. You knew that coming home from work you would’ve found Rosa waiting for you, and you would’ve told each other about your day at work while cuddling and sipping cheap red wine.

Maybe that was the reason why you entered the door while whistling a gleeful tune, a soft smile already appearing on your lips.

“Hey, I’m ho⎼  _whoa!_ ”

You burst into pleasantly surprised giggles as Rosa caught you in her arms and kissed you passionately, before you even had the time to take off your jacket.

“To what do I owe this more than appreciated welcome?” you grinned, stroking her hair.

Rosa shrugged, flashing you a smirk. “What, I can’t greet my beautiful girlfriend whom I haven’t seen all day?”

You rolled your eyes, amused. Something was odd. Not in a bad way, but you simply knew she was hiding something. Rosa let herself go when she was with you, and she was actually pretty affectionate despite what everybody thought, but this was a bit too much. But this was Rosa Diaz you were talking about, you couldn’t just ask her what was going on with her and expect an answer, so you decided not to comment.

You changed into something more comfortable, a pair of sweatpants and the dark blue hoodie Gina had given you for your birthday (it had the phrase  _‘Gina Linetti approved’_ written in golden letters on the back), and you marched into the kitchen. The table was already set, and you could smell curry and cumin in the air.

When you threw a confused glance at Rosa, she gestured at the take-out boxes spread on the counter. “I bought dinner. I stopped by that Indian place you like so much.”

“That place is  _definitely_  not on your way,” you observed with a frown. “You spent half an hour in the car just to get dinner?”

“I had time,” she shrugged once again, but when you didn’t stop staring at her she chuckled. “Wow, you’re welcome! Good to be appreciated.”

At that, you smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. “Thank you. I’ve been craving Indian food for days.”

“I know,” she huffed, offering you a cocky smirk that made her look even more breathtaking.

Dinner was delicious, of course, and Rosa told you all about her day at the precinct, complaining about Jake’s latest crazy idea as you laughed heartily and stuffed your mouth with Bombay potatoes and lemon chicken.

“What about your day?” she asked after a bit. “How’s working with  _Special Agent Sexy_?”

You snorted at the nickname. SA Darren Knight, or, as you and Rosa resorted to calling him,  _Agent Sexy_ , was your case partner. He was an exceptional agent, and you were lucky to have him on the field with you. You wouldn’t have gone this far with the case if it weren’t for him. You two weren’t exactly friends, but nevertheless, you respected each other and had each other’s back. That was all that matter to you, although you would’ve been lying if you said you didn’t notice him for his good looks at first.

“Same old,” you chuckled as you got up to wash the dishes. “We’re very close to closing this case.” You couldn’t help but sound proud as you announced it. Your job was important to you, something Rosa could perfectly understand since she felt the same about being a cop. It was actually one of the things that had made you fall in love with her.

“I’m proud of you,” purred Rosa as she hugged you from behind, resting her chin on your shoulder as she watched you rinsing the plates. You sighed in content at the warm feeling that came both from her chest against your back and the soapy water in the sink.

You hadn’t even finished when suddenly she pulled you away, dragging you towards the sofa with a smirk.

“Come on, leave the dishes,” she said, adding that she was gonna finish later as you tried to protest.

You both landed on the sofa, giggling like children. You cuddled against her as she grabbed the remote. There was already a movie in the DVD player.  _‘It’s Complicated’_ , one of Rosa’s favourites. You were watching it a few nights before but you had fallen asleep, so you still didn’t know how it ended.

As the movie started to play and Meryl Streep’s voice filled the room, none of you was paying much attention. And even if it was quite common for you to get distracted and watch Rosa instead of the TV, the same couldn’t be said about her. Not once in her life had she got distracted while a Nancy Meyers’ movie was on, despite the fact that she already knew all the lines one by one. But now, she wasn’t even glancing at the screen. All her attention was on you, she just couldn’t stop kissing you and squeezing you tightly as your legs laced together.

“Babe, why are you all over me, today?” you finally asked, chuckling and pressing your forehead against hers. “This is not the Rosa Diaz I know.”

She was hesitant for a moment, before plastering a scarcely convincing smile. “I like being close to my girlfriend. That’s all.”

You hummed, throwing your arms around her neck and pursing your lips. “Is that it? Cause you seem a little weird.”

“Weird?” scoffed Rosa. “Agent Sexy gets to keep you all day and it’s weird that I try to make the most of the few hours we have together?”

She was trying to sound casual, but her tone was oddly defensive. You slightly squinted your eyes, trying to understand what was going on. And then it hit you.

“Rosa,” you started, and a wide grin spread across your face. “Are you  _jealous_  of my case partner?”

She swallowed, looking away from you. “No…”

You didn’t realize you were laughing until Rosa rolled her eyes and joined you. Jealous Rosa wasn’t something you were expecting, but it was somehow cute seeing her all flustered.

“I think you can relax, Rosa,” you whispered once you were able to stop laughing. You cupped her face, leaving a soft peck on her lips. “You’ll always be my favourite partner.”


End file.
